Bobobo The Lunar And Solar Epidemic
by Heppokomarufan99
Summary: Bobobo goes on a special mission! Can he save the world on time? Will Beauty make the right decisions? Find out by reading my crappy fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bobobo characters, and I am NOT making any profits

Author's Note: THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL FANFIC! OF COURSE IT WILL BE BAD! I ALSO WROTE IT SUPER LATE AT NIGHT! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! I ALSO USE THEIR JAPANESE NAMES! Send tips/suggestions/requests to my email.

Bobobo-bo-bobobo: The Lunar and Solar Epidemic chapter 01

"YEEEEEEAHHHH!" Screamed Bobobo, being louder than usual. "There's a full moon out tonight! And you know what that means!"

" A romantic candlelit dinner followed by a surprise present for me?" Asked don patch. **  
(Or patches I should say.)**

"Nope" Declared Bobobo. "FREE GELATO NIGHT AT WENDY'S!"

"WHAT! I thought it was free tomato night at Wendy's! Whined Tokoro Tennosuke. **(Tokoro for short.) **carrying a large amount of tomatoes.

"BUT WENDY'S DOESN'T SERVE GELATOS!" Exclaimed Beauty.

"Uhh Mr. Bobobo the moon isn't full tonight, it's still a crescent." Said Heppokomaru.

Gasps" So those Mexicans lied to me! Asked Bobobo while pointing towards Dengakuman and Hatenko, who were playing a card game.

"THOSE AREN'T MEXICANS!" Shouted Beauty

"Well of course they're not" Said Patches

"They're are so!" Insisted Bobobo

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop it! I thought you loved me! Don't you?" Asked Patches in a whiny voice

"Oh Patches I could never hate you!" Said Bobobo dressed up as a girl.**  
(Bobobett)**

Both embrace in a hug while crying rivers~

"Now take a hike!" Yelled Bobobo while kicking Don patch far away.

"Typical" said Beauty and Heppokomaru while sweat dropping.

"TIME FOR BED!" Screamed Bobobo while hitting a gong.

"But it's only 6:00!" Complained Tokoro

"THE EARLY BOBOBO CATCHES THE DON PATCH!" Shouted Bobobo as he started chasing everyone to their tents.

"Mr. Bobobo why are we going to bed so early?" Asked Heppokomaru

"Because tomorrow we're going somewhere special!" Stated Bobobo

"Where?" Asked everyone **(Except Don Patch he isn't back yet :3)**

"You'll find out tomorrow" Said Bobobo with an evil glint in his eyes.

**Oh Noes! Where is Bobobo going to take everyone? Will Don Patch ever get back? Will I ever get better at writing? Read the next Chapter to find out! P.S Started at 11:48 finished at 12:56! So long for such a crappy fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bobobo characters, and I am NOT making any profits

Author's Note: THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL FANFIC! OF COURSE IT WILL BE BAD! I ALSO WROTE IT SUPER LATE AT NIGHT! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! I ALSO USE THEIR JAPANESE NAMES! Send tips/suggestions/requests to my email. _**Font like this means thinking**_

Bobobo-bo-bobobo: The Lunar and Solar Epidemic chapter 02

Beauty's POV

I wake up to the smell of fish. And screaming. I look at He-Kun to find that he was still asleep. Meaning it had to be before 9:00. I step outside the tent to see Bobobo frying up Dengakuman.

"Bobobo! What are you doing?" I ask

"Making breakfast!" Smiled Bobobo

"THAT'S DENGAKUMAN!" I scream.

"No" says Bobobo. "This is our breakfast."

"AHHHHH" Screamed Dengakuman, and then he exploded.

"BOBOBO STOP IT!" I yell.

"STOP YELLING!" I hear a grumpy voice say.

"sorry." I whisper. _**I'll wait for the others to wake up by taking a walk**__._ I decide. "Bobobo I'm taking a walk" I say.

Bobobo- ~mumbles something~

"ok." I say as I leave." I start down a path lined up with flowers. _**Must be getting close to summer.**_ I find myself in front of a cottage. It's old and everything is rotting. I walk through the door in search of life. "Hello?" I call out. No reply. I see a little scroll on the floor. As I pick it up I notice how it looks much older than the house. I try to read it as best as I could but the ink was old, as well as the paper. All I could get was: On the 1st of _ the _ will awaken and _ with the _ over _ of the _. The only way to stop it is to place the gem of Tazalon in its natural place. Follow what's within otherwise _ will break loose. Only the _ of this scroll can do it. _**This is so freaky.**_ I decide it would be best to show this Bobobo.

"Beauty!" Someone calls

"yes?" I answer.

"Come back Mr. Bobobo has an announcement to make" I hear He-Kun say

"Coming" I reply while jogging back to our campsite.

"Ah good everyone is here."Said Bobobo **(Except Don Patch, he is still missing)**"Now the meeting can begin. We have two very important things to discuss."

"What is it Mr. Bobobo?" Asked He-Kun

"Number 1, Wendy's doesn't serve gelatos!" Bobobo Whined

"Exactly how is that important?" Asked Hatenko

"BECAUSE NOW WE CAN'T GET GELATOS!" Whined Bobobo

"Maybe now we can eat tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" Suggested Dengakuman. ~Everyone gives him an evil glare~

"Now," said Bobobo " Number 2 is... we're going to AMERICA!" ~Everyone cheers~

"Bobobo why are we going to America?" I ask.

"... because I think that's where he landed when I kicked him" said Bobobo

"Of course" I said "But how are we going to get there?"

"With these" Said Bobobo while holding up 6 cruise tickets.

"Wow a cruise!" I said "Oh He-Kun isn't this exciting?"

"Uhh yea sure" He replied

"He-Kun what's wrong" But I didn't get an answer. Then I remember about the scroll. "Bobobo I found-"

"No time to chat beauty! Our boat leaves tomorrow so get your stuff and let's go!" Shouted Bobobo. So we all packed our stuff and headed for the docks.

**(Little did they know, they were being spied on, by a mysterious person)**

Whoo! Chapter 2 over! Where is Tokoro Tennosuke? Will Bobobo ever find Don Patch? How did Bobobo get 5 tickets for a cruise? Will I get better at writing? Will I stop asking questions? (Probably not) Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
